


熏鱼｜Orange Sanguine

by Biot



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biot/pseuds/Biot
Relationships: 李昇勋/金秦禹
Kudos: 2





	熏鱼｜Orange Sanguine

“喂”

“今天要去相亲知道么？”

“妈，你已经说了不下五遍了”

“我不管，你个臭小子要是今年再不给我带个人回来就别想认我这个妈”

“知道了知道了”

“你再敢逃试试看！”

“不逃不逃，保证听您的话”

“我待会把餐厅发给你”

每次接完老母亲的电话李昇勋太阳穴总会隐隐发痛，已经逃了五次，如果这次再找借口逃，估计这家真的回不去了

餐厅位置离公司不远，但一想到相亲，这下班的脚步怎么都轻快不起来，去看看吧，相完随便找个理由应付一下

李昇勋今年35岁，虽说实际是这么大，但光看脸撑死了25，在一家上市公司当财务总监，混得也算不错，高定西装领带皮鞋的，车房独立，私服衣品好，又会做饭，几乎烟酒不沾，除非应酬需要，简直人中精英Alpha，就是从来没见他谈过恋爱，万O从中过，片叶不沾身，特别洁身自好，下了班就是去汉江遛狗，有时去健身房撸铁，过得和老年生活没差

不想谈恋爱的理由很简单，没找到喜欢的味道，那么多年，来诱惑李昇勋的Omega不说成千，上百还是有的，人格魅力摆在那，傻子才不动心，但李昇勋就很挑，不喜欢就是不喜欢，就拖到了现在，也不着急

但朴女士再也等不了了，看着自己年纪越来越大，街坊邻居的儿子都成了家，住隔壁的卢静子女士，儿子和李昇勋年纪一样大，去年逼着相了亲，年底就领回来一个正经男孩，都怀孕了，据说还是个公务员，孩子最近刚满月，卢女士抱着小孙子来串门，小宝宝白白嫩嫩的，看的老人家心快化了，赶紧托人介绍了个公务员，希望自己儿子争点气，也不求年底了，明年能让自己抱上孙子就行

“喂”

“秦禹，你在去餐厅的路上了吗？”

“嗯我已经到了”

“这次的相亲对象条件挺好的，好好聊聊”

“知道了”

“妈妈也是不希望你一个人，哪怕交个朋友也行”

“我都知道的，就这样吧”

金秦禹实际是个不婚主义者，早年和母亲提过，但好像被当成了个玩笑听，金秦禹也就没有再坚持，他的确没有谈恋爱和结婚的想法，一个人的养猫生活过得挺好，答应相亲只是因为母亲逼的太紧，每天都会接到电话，最近几天甚至身体情况比较特殊，但为了不听唠叨，还是来了

进餐厅前又吃了片抑制剂以防万一，人多的地方总是不安全

见面不能迟到，李昇勋提早去了十五分钟，餐厅的门童帮忙拉了门，打开门的瞬间，一抹淡淡的新鲜橙香勾住了心，像树上刚摘下带着清晨露水的血橙，轻轻挤压后表皮渗出的汁水，酸涩清新，第一次闻到的味道，若有若无的但很突出，李昇勋终于找到了，他喜欢的信息素味道

相亲的事暂时搁置，顺着柑橙的味道走，失了魂般，李昇勋不满足，味道太淡了，好比一个月没吃过荤腥的食肉爱好者突然闻到一点红烧排骨的味道，而且这盆排骨就在附近，只要找到就是你的，李昇勋真想抱着这颗大橘子啃上几口，餐厅有些大，七拐八拐才在某个位置停住，源头就在这

“是李昇勋先生吗？”

迫切想找到橙子的思绪被拉回一点，李昇勋细看了下眼前坐着的人，是自己的相亲对象，清新橙香的信息素也是他身上的

“您好，金秦禹先生”

李昇勋现在尽力忍着在对方脖颈咬上一口的冲动，宽松的西裤下已经半起了生理反应，血液循环加快，他现在全身滚烫，嘴唇发干，急切需要剥开外皮的橙子解渴，甘甜的汁水在嘴里迸发，每颗果粒都是爆浆的清甜

金秦禹被对方的眼神盯得发毛，像是要把自己生吞活剥了一样，明明吃了两片抑制剂，身体却好像在向着自己不受控制的方向发展，厚重的木质香略带着辛辣，如同身处伐木场，周围尽是被刚砍伐下的陈年白檀，猛烈的信息素直冲鼻腔，金秦禹几乎招架不住，抑制剂已经完全不起作用了，全身细胞顷刻被情欲的汪洋吞噬

以前从来没发生过这种事，金秦禹手抓着桌角尽力想平复自己的呼吸， 欲望一点点攀升，从敏感的脖颈皮肤开始变粉，坐立不安，焦灼难耐

“金秦禹先生，我喜欢你的味道”

“所以你就释放催情的信息素？”

金秦禹现在脑子很混沌，这辛辣的木香是毒药也是天堂，诱惑着人前进，想要索取更多，溺水的人类与深海水面上飘浮的檀木，抓住就是活下来

甜橙被剥开了一个小口，诱惑着饥渴的人类，除去一点清苦涩的外皮，里面的饱满的果肉在向自己招手

“发情期的Omega一个人出门是很危险的，你说对吗金秦禹先生”

性器涨的发痛却还要维持表面上最后一点绅士，哄骗着面前快意识不清的大橙子与自己做交易

“你想怎样”

“大家都是成年人，for one night”李昇勋顿了顿“而且以金秦禹先生现在的状态，拒绝我应该不是个很好的选择”

催情的信息素又浓了一度，欲望的燥火从里烧到外，如同蚂蚁啃噬着每一个细小的骨缝，浑身泛着痒，挺立的生殖器顶着贴身的牛仔裤生疼，金秦禹没有力气再去权衡轻重，现在的感受已经快要折磨死他了，让人上瘾的味檀香木信息素，想抱着面前的人索求更多，想被他压在床上，混乱的思绪，纵情的欲望，木质香在李昇勋的脖颈上闻起来会不会更加温暖

李昇勋不喜欢强迫人，虽然在当前这种情况两个人的状态都不好受，金秦禹半眯着眼，表情有些痛苦，手紧抓桌角，暴着青筋，餐厅的背景音乐很大，耳朵自动过滤，只听到金秦禹压抑的喘息，此刻对于李昇勋太有诱惑力了，想把他狠狠压在床上操

催情的信息素不能再释放了，李昇勋怕自己控制不住自己在餐厅就上了金秦禹，都做到这份上了，看来人还是挺洁身自好，李昇勋就喜欢这种漂亮小乖乖，就慢慢来吧，只是这鸡巴硬的难受，也不知道回去撸几发才能解决

“既然金先生如此正直，那今天就到此为止”

李昇勋站起身准备走，手被拉住了

“帮帮我”

求生的欲望促使人类抓住了海上的浮木，饥渴难耐的人类收获了果园里最大的一颗血橙

-

李昇勋抱着金秦禹上了车，本想往附近最近的酒店开，系上安全带刚踩下油门，副驾驶的人就不安分起来， 西装外套不知什么时候被脱掉了，两只手胡乱的想解开衬衫，奈何扣子太小又没力气

“这么难受了怎么还那么能忍”

“热…热”金秦禹喊着，李昇勋的声音已经听的不太真切，耳朵嗡嗡响，浑身像被火烧般，在座位上扭曲，手扒拉着衬衫领，试图露出更多，雪白的脖颈往下，隐约的粉色小点，橙子的皮扒了一半，去掉青涩的外皮，露出橙瓤外白色的网状筋络，清新的橙香带着点甘甜，不像初始的酸涩

副驾驶一片春光，离最近的酒店还有段路，李昇勋哪还能忍得住，随便开进了个地下停车场，找了最角落的位置熄火

新鲜的橙子要马上吃才最甜

李昇勋抱着金秦禹去了后座，衬衫已经被拉开了，粉嫩的乳头害羞的探出头打招呼，狠狠的吮上去，甜的，和橙子一样，突然加重的力道疼的金秦禹打了李昇勋，说是打，小小的力道拍在背上和调情没什么区别

“你是在打我还是在勾引我，嗯？”

李昇勋看着金秦禹的眼睛，初次见就在想，为何一个人的眼睛可以生的如此好看，还有高挺的鼻梁，像橙子味的洋娃娃，突然不是很想那么快就吃掉他了，好东西就该细细品尝，每馕橙瓣都要好好在嘴里回味，吮尽每一口甘甜，感受果粒在齿间的爆汁才对

他连嘴唇都生的那么柔软，李昇勋灵活的舌尖撬开金秦禹牙关，身下的人早就化成了一滩水，想要更多，金秦禹微张着嘴，享受着亲密的激吻，交缠在一起的舌尖，手摸索着伸向李昇勋的下半身，找不到扣子只能在外面摸着，一下下，用手指勾勒着性器的形状

“这么想被操吗？”

“是你说的for one night”

金秦禹搂着李昇勋的腰用下半身蹭着，他想这么干很久了，下面实在痒的难受，性器硬了许久很难受，空虚的后穴迫切的需要硬物填满空荡，鼻子凑到李昇勋颈间，浓厚的檀香木气息，就是这里，再多点，哪怕用灵魂与恶魔去交换，想依附在他温暖的身体上

“那金先生做好准备了吗？”

手伸进牛仔裤，金秦禹性器顶端分泌的液体早就沾湿了底裤，炙热的性器被李昇勋握在手里，金秦禹蜷缩在一起

“怎么，还害羞？”

“你快点”

“你求我”

李昇勋松开了手，坐在一旁，光是自己主动就太没意思了，就像餐厅里被先拉住了手，他想看主动的金秦禹会做出什么

金秦禹被晾在一边，红肿的嘴唇，衣衫不整的，脖子上布满嫣红的草莓，裤子也被全脱了，可作为有骨气的Omega，怎么能说求饶就求饶，看了好几眼李昇勋，试着露出了流浪小猫湿漉漉的眼神，可对方完全不看他，甚至悠闲的看起了手机，如果忽略那根翘着的阴茎

自我解决吧，反正在车里也不怕了，金秦禹握上自己的性器，找到熟悉的姿势，上下捣弄起来，可越弄就越发感觉到后穴的空虚感，感觉对不上

“李先生我冷”

不回答

身体的燥热，对方冷漠的态度，金秦禹感觉自己身处冰火两重天，面子的重要性已经比不上身体的难受了，求饶就求饶

金秦禹爬过去跨坐在李昇勋身上，手伸进衬衫摸上两点突起在指尖揉捏，性器隔着薄薄的裤子蹭着对方的挺立，像撒娇的猫咪露出自己最柔软的肚脐，倚在他身上，听着对方加速的心跳暗自偷笑，视线与李昇勋对上，一个深吻落在唇上

“李先生，求你了”得了便宜就要赶紧卖乖

金秦禹小猫一样的眼神盯着自己，李昇勋看着心都快化了

“想要吗”

“想要李先生”

金秦禹略带着哼哼在李昇勋怀里乱蹭，赤裸的身体紧贴在一起，感受彼此心脏的跳动，手环住腰，腿驾在他身上，张开的大腿让藏在股缝的小穴暴露在李昇勋面前

手指探进去，炙热的肠道立马紧紧包裹住，试图转动手指扩张，可实在太紧，仅靠着里面一点的分泌物扩张会很疼

“金先生，这么紧不行啊”李昇勋腾出搂住金秦禹的手，套弄起他的性器

“那…怎么办”

“只能先让你射出来，再用你的精…”李昇勋还没说完就被金秦禹捂住了嘴巴，脸通红，这种话怎么可以就这样直白讲出来，真是太让人害臊了

“害羞啊，那要不金先生自己来？”

金秦禹摇头也不是，点头也不是，只缩在李昇勋怀里当作什么话都没听到

娇嫩的龟头哪经得起细细的抚摸，仅是在小孔附近摸上两圈，金秦禹就在怀里颤，轻轻的鼻哼，呼出的热气一股脑的全撒在李昇勋敏感的耳边，想直接把粗大的阴茎塞进洞里，在堵上这张甜蜜小嘴好好惩罚，可又怕疼着他

顶端的小孔很快就分泌出晶莹液体，弄湿了李昇勋整只手，也不用等到射了，现在这些已经够了，李昇勋一边向金秦禹索求着吻，又再次伸进小穴，这次要顺畅得多，许是动情了，金秦禹整个身体都放松下来，全身心的投入了进去，试探性的塞进第二根手指也通过了，柔软的指腹像是要把甬道里每条褶皱都摸清，这动作惹的金秦禹在李昇勋肩上咬了一口，就像被逗弄过头的小猫炸毛，格外可爱

“不喜欢吗？”李昇勋亲了亲金秦禹，退出手指，直接把自己的硬物塞进去，扩张还没充分，疼的金秦禹直吸了几口冷气，整根性器只进入了一小截龟头，离整根没入还差远去了

“是金先生先咬的我，我以为你迫不及待了，这才进去的”李昇勋装着什么都不知道还摆出一副小可怜的模样

这是什么恶人先告状，金秦禹气的话也说不出了，洞口这么被硬生生撑开，先前做的扩张也没什么用，都怪李昇勋太大了，堵在洞口进也不是出也不是

李昇勋扶着金秦禹的腰让他坐在自己身上，洞口还是只进去了这么点，也不能太着急，得先把炸毛小猫咪的毛捋顺了才行，吻上翘起的唇，将甜头搜刮尽，金秦禹还不太会换气，要李昇勋一口一口渡给他，张开嘴就带着银丝拉扯，似断非断

“金先生是处男吗，不会换气，下面又紧，嗯？”

“只当李先生的一夜处男”金秦禹被吻的意乱情迷，小嘴跟抹了蜜似的，李昇勋听着心头快开出花来了

适当的放松，又替金秦禹撸了几把，这洞总算是松了些，就这么一点一点，不知道花了多久时间，李昇勋才整根进入了金秦禹的身体

“我这操的还真是艰难，到现在一点甜头没捞着呢，金先生怎么补偿我”

“你太大了”金秦禹喘着气，巨物撑开了甬道所有细小褶皱，直挺挺的插了进来，只有疼

“怎么了？”李昇勋注意到了金秦禹紧皱的眉，还有绷紧的身子”

“疼…”金秦禹拉着李昇勋的手去摸他们的结合处“这里疼”

“缓缓就不疼了，听话”

“李先生疼疼我”

小猫撒娇撒到了李昇勋最柔软的心坎，恨不得把天上星星都摘下来送给他，揉进怀里就是一顿亲，从酸涩清爽的外皮到内里的甘甜，这颗大橙子总算是从里到外都被李昇勋攻陷下来了

“松点了吗？”李昇勋小心的动了一下，见怀里人没什么反应，这才敢稍微放大点胆子，缓慢的，深入的，一点点抽插

“疼吗？”李昇勋加大了力度，刚好顶到前列腺所在的那处软肉

“不…哈…啊…”原本的回答还没能说出口就被顶的一阵突然的酥麻深吸了口气，来得太突然金秦禹紧抓住李昇勋的臂膀

“是这里吗？”朝着刚才的那处李昇勋又用力顶了几下

“不…嗯…啊……”金秦禹几乎没有完整的句子出来，破碎的几个单音节串连着呻吟一起，像是在拒绝，又诱惑着李昇勋想要更用力一点去欺负

“不是？”这次没有再用力顶，既然不是，那就小心的略过，一点点的，在那处软肉的边缘摩擦着，稍前进一点，又马上退后，再猛的擦过，像是要捅破一般的力度前进到深处，又缓缓的一点点退出来，一点都不肯放过那处敏感

金秦禹哪受得住这般折磨，在李昇勋怀里喘的不停，本想忍着的喘息这几个小小的来回就折腾得丢盔弃甲，呻吟一点都没憋住回荡在狭小的空间

“是不是这里啊？金先生的话好让人难猜”李昇勋又一次在那处一点点蹭着，不肯放过，他倒想看看怀里这人什么时候才能缴械投降乖乖的让他操，不要老是说些反话

“啊……是…是那里…呃…你快动”

“叫我什么？”承认了值得表扬，但没有乖乖叫名字就不听话，粗大的性器已经快等不及要好好开拓一下这片温暖的，勾人心弦的柔软

“李…李先生…求您了”讨好的亲亲李昇勋的眼睛

“还听话吗？”

“听…嗯……啊…听…”剩下的话被强有力的顶撞冲碎，只剩喉头的呜咽

每次抽插李昇勋都是直奔那处敏感点，狠狠的擦过，整根没入再尽数抽出，羞红了人的湿答答水声串联起肉体的碰撞，夹杂着金秦禹不再遮掩的呻吟，听的李昇勋心肝颤，操得更用力了，明知金秦禹快要高潮，甚至玩起了九浅一深这种折磨人的招式，只差临门一脚，却迟迟只在洞口小范围的抽插，杀敌一千自损八百，紧致的小穴刺激着李昇勋敏感的龟头顶端，甚至自己都快了，低低喘了几下，秦禹怎么受得住这种折磨，像条水蛇般缠在李昇勋身上，甚至自己动了起来

“李…李先生…啊…我难受…”带着哭腔的金秦禹红了眼眶，干净的眼眸一下秒像是就要留下一串小珍珠

“求求我”

“求求你”

听话的小猫咪有鱼吃，李昇勋也不再变得法的折磨金秦禹，快速的抽插，只为最原始的爱，高涨的性欲，呻吟逐渐随着碰撞走向高潮，在射精即将到来之际李昇勋硬生生停了下来，他问身下沉浸情欲大海甚至都听话都不太真切的金秦禹

“你愿意让我标记吗？”

金秦禹凑上去直接吻住了李昇勋，相比一句“我愿意”，他那时更希望能和李昇勋一起到达高潮，这三个字以后可以慢慢说

檀香木的辛辣被血橙的清新酸甜中和，只留下温暖的木质香，像阳光穿透森林洒进林间的小木屋，窗台上是被晒干的橙皮，散发着一点清爽干净

-YOU ARE MY DESTINY.


End file.
